Optical fibers are very small diameter glass strands capable of transmitting an optical signal over great distances, at very high speeds, and with relatively low signal loss relative to standard copper wire networks. Optical cables are therefore widely used in long distance communication and have replaced other technologies such as satellite communication, standard wire communication etc. Besides long distance communication, optical fibers are also used in many applications such as medicine, aviation, computer data servers, etc.
There is a growing need in many applications for optical cables that are able to transfer high data rates while taking minimum space. Such need can arise, for example, in data servers where space for the optical fiber is a critical limiting factor. In particular, data servers are processing increasingly higher amounts of data that require increased connectivity to the data servers. With the dramatic increase of data capacity among data centers all over the world due to expanding of crowd computing, the demand for high-fiber-count and high density optical cable increases. However, the maximum size of the optical cable is limited by the size of the ducts through which the cables have to be passed through. Squeezing the conventional optical cables through the ducts is not a viable option. This is because while conventional optical fibers can transmit more data than copper wires, they are also more prone to damage during installation. The performance of optical fibers within the cables is very sensitive to bending, buckling, or compressive stresses. Excessive compressive stress during manufacture, cable installation, or service can adversely affect the mechanical and optical performance of conventional optical fibers. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the diameter and weight of the cable. Decreasing cable diameter and weight will make it possible to use existing facilities such as underground ducts or telephone pole, and will reduce cable cost and installation cost.
In addition, to shorten the operation time of mid-span access or cable connection, the cable structure having easy workability is required.